Annie's First Year Mentoring
by thequeenofreading
Summary: Annie Cresta's first year mentoring the hunger games.


**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS!**

* * *

Annie's First Year Mentoring

It was the 72nd Hunger Games and the first year of Annie Cresta's three years of mandatory mentoring. Like most victors Annie had PTSD. Only her's was worse than any other victors. She had gotten it after her games and coupled with the depression and severe panic attacks which had also been a result of her games, she wasn't able to mentor for the 71st Hunger Games.

But now her she was, walking with 17 year old Johanna Mason, last years victor. They were behind a peace keeper who was taking them to the mentoring room. The mentoring room had 24 chairs and lots of screens to see all angles of the arena. Behind the chairs were beds and there was also a bathroom. They weren't allowed to leave unless they wanted to try and get sponsors, they were needed by a client or both tributes from their district were dead.

They had reached the room and the peace keeper opened the door for them. Inside they saw Cashmere and Gloss from District 1, Enobaria and Brutus from District 2, Wiress and Beetee from 3, Finnick Odair from 4, Blight from 7, Seeder and Chaff from 11 and Haymitch Abernathy from 12. Next to Haymitch sat Effie Trinket who was not only District 12's escort but she sometimes filled in for the female mentor.

Johanna walked to Blight and Annie took her seat in between Finnick and Beetee. This year the female tribute from 4 was Annie's friend Isabelle and the male tribute was a thirteen year old named Fred. Isabelle was so kind and couldn't bring herself to even hurt a fly and Fred was too young. They were both so innocent, not to mention weak and scrawny. In the back of Annie's mind she knew neither of them would win.

As the countdown started Finnick grabbed her hand and squeezed. He was her mentor and had been a good friend of hers since she was about 8. She hoped their friendship would turn into something more because he made everything better. He practically lived at her house in Victor Village. He held her when she slept and the nightmares were never as bad as they were without him. When she spaced out he brought her back to reality. When she had a panic attack he held her and tried to calm her down. Unfortunately this only ended up in both of them getting hurt. When Annie had a panic attack she would scratch herself and anyone who tried to touch her. But Finnick helped her anyway. He made her feel safe, and calm, and normal.

Finnick knew this year would be hard on Annie. Fred was just a child and Annie had been his old babysitter years ago. Isabelle was one of her closest friends. Their deaths would mean more panic attacks and nightmares for Annie. And that meant more pain for Finnick. He was worried about her. Snow had forced her to mentor when she still hadn't fully recovered and since he was in the Capitol, Snow was making Finnick go and see clients while Annie had to watch their tributes through the night.

He had talked to all the other mentors and had asked them to tell their tributes not to behead anyone as it would immediately set off a panic attack for Annie. They had all agreed after having seen the one she had in the arena. The District 2 female tribute beheaded Annie's district partner and Annie had been sprayed with his blood. She flew into a fit of rage and lunged at the girl with her knife. She had stabbed the girl long after the cannon went off. One of her allies had to pry Annie off the dead girl. They had also seen the one she had at her interview after she had won. They were extremely frighting to watch.

The gong sounded and the tributes were off. Isabelle grabbed Fred's hand and a backpack and took off into the large maze that was the arena this year. Annie and Finnick's tributes had survived the first three days and nights in the maze until day four. That was the day they ran into the careers. This year it included both from one and two, the girl from six, and the boy from seven. As Fred and Isabelle began to run the girl from six threw her spear and it buried itself into Fred's back and he fell. Isabelle turned to see the spear go through his body. The cannon sounded and Isabelle ran away crying.

Annie begun to sob and shake. She was screaming and crying. Her hands were shaking as she pressed them hard to her ears to block out all noise. The other mentors had abandoned the screen and were looking at Annie. Finnick had a tight hold on her arms and was shaking her.

"ANNIE! ANNIE!"

Finnick was crying and had tears streaming down his face.

"ANNIE! Please stop! Stop Annie! Please!"

Since both her tributes had died in the first two days Seeder walked over to them and took Annie out of the room. Finnick was glad she left with Annie. He hoped she could calm her down. She was one of the only ones he trusted with Annie. She was caring, maternal, and loving. The returned to the room three hours later. Seeder had long claw marks down her face and Annie had them up and down her arms. She was bleeding too. Sometimes Annie scratched too hard and ended up breaking the skin. She had long white scars all over her body. Finnick also had them. On his arms, his legs, his back. Annie might look weak but when she goes into her own little world and doesn't know what she's doing she can be really strong. Her face was red and eyes were puffy. There were tear tracks visible on her face.

For the next few days everything was perfectly fine. Annie had had no panic attacks and she was calm until the eighth night. Finnick was out on Capitol "business" and Annie was alone with the mentors from 1,2,5 and 7. Annie was proud of Isabelle. She had made it to the final six. She had done it by hiding and hoping the careers would kill each other but she had done it nonetheless. The careers had just killed the girl from 5 and her mentors left the room. The careers went in search of Isabelle. A few days ago Isabelle had accidently killed the girl from six. She had managed to get a spear and was using it to try and hunt animals. She had heard movement and threw the spear. It had pierced the girl from six. She had gone in front of the others and ended up dead. The rest of them were 20 feet behind the girl from six and had seen the whole thing. Isabelle grabbed her backpack and ran.

They were coming near Isabelle's sleeping place. Annie wanted to send something, a sign to tell her to wake up and run. But Annie had no money. Isabelle had finished all her food three days before and was extremely weak and no sponsor thought she could win. Isabelle had woken up to see the careers 10 feet in front of her. She had fallen asleep in a corner and by the time she had woken up and realized what was going on there was no where to run. They had her backed into her corner. Isabelle and Annie were both shaking. The boy from seven stepped forward. Being from District 7 his weapon of choice was an axe.

"Allow me." he said to the others.

Isabelle was hoping to run but he was five feet away now. Isabelle began to cry and so did Annie. She wished Finnick were here. The boy deliberately ignored his mentors and swung his axe at Isabelle's neck and her head rolled away from her body. The careers were laughing and patting the boy on the back. Annie was sobbing and shaking.

"NO!"

She couldn't stop looking at her friend's served head. Johanna Mason had become good friends with Finnick in the short time that they had known each other and he had asked her to look after Annie while he was gone. She, following Finnick's advice walked to Annie slowly. Annie looked up and saw Johanna moving toward her. The only thing Annie could think was the boy from District 7 killed her friend and now his mentor was walking toward her. Annie stood up and lunged at Johanna and tackled her to the ground. Cashmere and Enobaria had gotten up and pulled Annie off Johanna. Johanna was clutching her bleeding cheek where Annie scratched her.

This is how Finnick found them. Annie being restrained by Cashmere and Enobaria and Johanna bleeding. Annie was screaming and crying trying to reach Johanna. Finnick turned to Gloss, Brutus and Blight.

"What the hell happened! I leave for two hours and I come back to find Annie crying and being restrained and Johanna bleeding!"

"Your tribute died." said Brutus

"How?"

"Mason's tribute beheaded the girl with his axe." said Gloss

"Well that explains why Annie's crying but not why Johanna's bleeding."

"Johanna was walking towards Annie and she looked up saw Johanna and lunged. Tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. Then Annie began to claw at her face." said Bight.

Finnick took Annie from Cashmere and Enobaria and carried her out of the room. Alls he could think was this was gonna be a rough next to years.


End file.
